<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Beguiling”-  A Mime Bomb x Neal The Eel  Smut Fanfic by Mime_Time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897866">“Beguiling”-  A Mime Bomb x Neal The Eel  Smut Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mime_Time/pseuds/Mime_Time'>Mime_Time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mime_Time/pseuds/Mime_Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mime Bomb had no issue with leaving Neal The Eel to the Venice authorities after a failed heist, but he should have known better than to expect a slimy Eel to stay put. In an Alley Way he runs into a familiar and slippery faced foe. How will he deal with this unexpected turn of events that leads to this meeting of two again? Especially when Neal seems to be looking for revenge, but perhaps not the kind he thinks. How will he get himself out of this one? </p><p>Read to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mime Bomb/Neal the Eel (Carmen Sandiego)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beguiling Mime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my first Fanfic between Mime Bomb and Neal The Eel. I enjoyed their dynamic. This was written at a late hour so sorry for any Grammar issues and Spelling errors please ignore them. Give me comments and Kudos if you enjoyed this Fanfic or would like to see a secondary chapter instead of this being just a one shot. There may be edits later on.</p><p>(Recently Edited Friday 22)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this chapter to the Song “Heart To Break” By Kim Petras.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mime Bomb had just cautiously slipped into a back alleyway avoiding a swarm of authorities that had ran past the entrance to the narrow alley without so much as a glance in his direction, he guessed they were rushing to apprehend his previous partner “Neal The Eel” a slippery operative, their mission had just went bust. It sounded all so simple, steal a bunch of masks and make a quick get away, but nothing was ever as easy as it seemed. </p><p>Because of the infamous Le Femme Rogue who had pulled a famous bait and switch technique with the masks leaving them with nothing but cheap soveiners, most insultingly they had fell hook line and sinker for it.Wtith the authorities closing in and their position on a small boat in a one way canal channel a diving into the water had been the only option. Of course Mime could have warned Neal that they were going to get captured and he did, to the best of his abilities, by simply abandoning ship, figuratively and literally. </p><p>Mine Bomb already had his excuse lined up for the VILE leaders. If they asked Mime Bomb where Neal was he would tell them last time he had checked one of the Venice authorities was sitting on him. At least that was the plan, all he wanted to do was get back to headquarters and have a nice long soak, maybe listen to some opera. A few tea candles, maybe a glass of cherry before bed time, but first escape. </p><p>He was so lost in thought Mime didn’t notice someone was already standing in front of him until he slammed head first into them. Planting his face against their solid chest. The chase, exhaustion and a failed mission suddenly weighed on him and his legs felt like they were two tubs of pudding as his two stable legs failed him making him sink downwards.</p><p>He would have fallen to the floor if a hand hadn’t grabbed his shoulder, steadying his wobbly frame and crushing his cheek further into their body. All strength seemed to leave Mime Bomb who could only be grateful as he allowed himself a single moment of respite as he rested against them letting his whole body weight press onto their solid form and sighing in pleasure.</p><p>Solid arms wrapped around him embracing him. They seemed to hold him up without a problem, Mime Bomb wasn’t heavy but they were unusually strong, limbs tightening around him in a comforting way as he felt muscle rolling underneath the soft black material that surrounded Mime Bomb. </p><p>Warm, they were so warm..and they smelled like salt. He inhaled the pleasant scent, a smile gracing his lips as he nuzzled them, pleased at the soft material. He could almost pur this was bliss. As he lazily blinked. </p><p>“Thought you could give me the ol’ slipperoo, Mimey?” Mime Bomb blinked as a familiar accent graced his ears and he looked upwards, into the face of someone he recognised. His chin resting on their chest as he inhaled deeply in shock. </p><p>Neal. </p><p>This is bad. He went to make a hasty retreat. Backing away. If he could just put a little distance between them he might be able to escape, this alleyway was one way and frankly he’d rather test his chances with the authorities than an angry criminal. </p><p>“Oi, no you don’t.”</p><p>Neal’s sharp fingers dug into his arms, Mime Bomb squeaked in surprise as he was spun around and slammed into the nearest wall, Neal roughly manhandling him. He softly grunted and looked up at the operative in fear. Eels hands keeping him pinned quite painfully against the wall. The brick wall biting into his back as Neal looked at him with dark eyes and a mocking smile, almost jeering. </p><p>“ You can’t do any slippery business with an eel Mimey, that's my job.” Mime Bomb licked his lips out of nervous habit, trying to find a way out of this predicament. How was he going to explain this? But as his tongue passed over his dry lips, Neal seemed to follow its movement with keen interest. Dropping his gaze to the Mimes ruby red lips. </p><p>Neal mumbled something under his breath but Mime Bomb was close enough to hear him completely. </p><p>“If you weren’t such a beguiling little thing I’d wallop you…”</p><p>Beguiling? He tilted his head sideways and stared at Neal in confusion.</p><p>Neal made a soft hiss at the back of his throat.</p><p>If he could speak he didn’t think he would be capable of it, as Neal pressed his thumb against mimes lips, smearing the makeup slightly, running back and forth across his lips feeling the dips and ridges of his pillowy mouth in curiosity. </p><p>“I guess this will be just as good.” Mime furrowed his brow ready to question this slick criminal. He went to sign or use charades to ask Neal what he meant. But then Neal moved so suddenly, closing the distance. Mime Bomb closed his eyes expecting to get hit. Squeezing his eyes shut preparing for the worst. </p><p>Nothing...no pain. </p><p>Didn’t punches usually hurt more than this? Mime Bomb didn’t know, he didn’t get in the habit of getting punched often, but he was sure they didn’t usually go like this. At least that’s what he thought? Then a sensation pulled him away from his thoughts. </p><p>Softness...something very soft...was pressing against his lips. Gentle, tender. There was a fishy taste...not unpleasant..but it tasted like fish cakes. Slightly...salty...slightly bitter...but...not bad.</p><p> It reminded him of the sea, like he had snuck his way onto a cruise ship and was sampling the free (not free) buffet. He might...even...like it...just a little. </p><p>Kind of nice...in an odd way.</p><p>His eyes fluttered open. </p><p>Mime Bombs eyes went as wide as two dinner plates. NEAL THE EEL WAS KISSING HIM. The shock of it making his body jolt.</p><p>“MMMMPH!!!”</p><p> Neal seemed to take the jerk of Mime Bombs body as reluctance, his mouth suddenly more rough on the Mimes lips, almost terrifying those lips were in relentless pursuit of Mime Bombs mouth. Mime Bombs complaints were soon swallowed up by Neal's lips, as his head bumped against the brick wall from his forceful kissing, Smearing his makeup, staining his own face and leaving long trails of makeup on Neal's mouth and skin, as Neal the Eel made a mess of Mime bomb. </p><p>“Mmm mmm.”</p><p>He found his hands digging into the material of their shirt, trying to anchor him to something because his head felt like it was swimming. As though someone had dumped Mime Bomb in the middle of the ocean. The onslaught of Neal’s mouth was such an overwhelming sensation. </p><p>It was the most violent kiss Mime Bomb had ever had. Neal kissed him like he was trying to devour him. Hungry, unrestrained, it was so messy, he should be disgusted…he detested this man.</p><p>Mime bomb’s index finger pressed a hidden ring against Neals chest, Doctor Bellum had prepared this ring for him for emergency situations it contained a high voltage taser. Should he need to make a quick get away, all he would have to do is press the slight elevation on the side of the ring and Neal would be a fried plate of Eel. </p><p>He should...he should do that.</p><p>He...should finish of this slimy Eel. </p><p>But then Neal softly took his bottom lip in his mouth and bit down and Mime Bombs mind went blank as a canvas. What was I doing? For the life of him Neal made him feel....confused, lost, he didn’t know what this Eel was doing to him. Such a simple thing but he shuddered so violently in reaction to it, his entire body trembling from that one singular kiss, he could feel it running down his spine, along his limbs and settle in his tummy, he blinked slowly. His hand with the ring on it shaking. </p><p>I, I don’t like him but...</p><p>But...but…<br/>
It’s so….so…<br/>
Good. </p><p>Salty, bitter sweet, soft, harsh.</p><p>His ring no longer pressing against their chest, as he pressed his hand on their firm torso flat, feeling muscle and strength there, strong enough to make his knees feel weak.</p><p>How could something be so perfect? Why was this idiot such a good kisser? Mime Bomb thought, his vision seemed to blur around the edges and until he could only see Neal, everything else seemed irrelevant. He was angry with himself but underlying his anger was a deep and larger sense of NEED. 

 Just a little...that would be ok right? He thought. As Mime Bomb leaned into the kiss, his hands clawing into their material hauling them closer until they practically was on top of him. Body to body, chest to chest, limbs entangled with one another until you couldn’t tell one from the other.  But it still didn't feel like enough, a desperate sound echoed from his mouth as he locked his lips to Neals just as desperate. The weight of their body...so wonderful.</p><p>More….just a little more. He hesitantly parted his lips inviting them for more, his eye’s meeting their harsh gaze begging for gentleness, begging them to all unknown entities. They were already pulling at the seams of his common sense. </p><p>Gulp!</p><p>Neal didn’t hesitate and plunged his tongue into their open cavern, spit dribbled out the sides of Mime Bombs lips as he whimpered swallowing as much as he could, a soft sound escaping his throat. the first touch of tongue against tongue and Mime Bomb made a delirious sound. His eyes rolling slightly back in his head as the silky sensation of his mouth being caressed it filled his head. There was no refinement in the kiss, but maybe that’s why it was such a guilty pleasure. </p><p>Their taste filling every inch of his mouth, they really did taste….so addictive, unbelievably addictive. He closed his eyes giving himself over to the all encompassing feeling of Neal.  </p><p>Slurp!</p><p>It was like Neal was tracing every inch of his mouth, it made him feel like….he was being...taken apart. Mime Bombs arms came up to encase them in his hands, he wrapped his hands around the back of their neck pulling the taller man closer to him. As though he was afraid they would disappear from this world. Their whole body surrounds him in warmth and the smell of a sea breeze.
 </p><p>
He didn’t know he could like a scent so much. </p><p>Mime Bombs fingers creeping up from their shoulders, into the back of their nape, caressing the soft hair that he found there. Touching soft skin and gentle hair. </p><p>They were drinking him in with everything they had, it was a sweet divine torture each kiss that tumbled from Neal’s lips only had the Mime greedily craving more. Reckless abandonment, neither was aware of how much time passed as they indulge themselves in one another. Soft kisses, unspoken vows, the sweetest of painful exchanges. By the time they stopped their kiss Mime Bomb wasn’t sure what planet he was on let alone where in Venice they were. He stared ahead dazed as Neal let go of his lips with the softest of pops. </p><p>Mime Bomb didn't even have the energy to stop himself from crumpling to the floor his hands instantly letting go of Neal, his body sliding down the wall until he was a crumpled mess on the floor, his makeup smeared all over his face, his lips bruised red his hat on a jaunty angle as he looked pleadingly at Neal for some explanation. But when he looked at the self satisfied Neal, he couldn’t help but be a little pleased to see more than a fair share of his own makeup smeared on the man's face. </p><p>Neal crouched in front of him, eye to eye as he wiped off a bit of makeup on Mime Bombs cheek. Before the Eel pressed his forehead to Mime Bombs. A smirk on his lips.</p><p>“Heh I will make you mine one of these days Mimey, don’t you worry.” There in Venice an Eel had captured the attention of a very confused Mime with the promise of something equally exciting and all consumingly terrifying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Avoiding An Eel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello I’m back with a second chapter. This is even longer than the first one. I don’t know if I will make a habit of making such long chapters as it took a long while to write and burns me out a little. 2,000 word chapters are exhausting enough but this is even longer. The next chapter might take a bit of extra time to write as I want to give myself a few more days break considering I wrote the first two relatively in a similar time period to each other but keep checking in case I post earlier. I really like this ship, its a ship with not a lot of Fanfic so I’m really happy to write for it. </p><p>Kudos and Comments if you like this very much please.</p><p>I wrote this Chapter to the song Kill Of The Night by- Gin Wigmore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Mimey.” </p><p>Mime Bomb gave one look at Neal who was currently leaning on Mime Bombs locker giving him a knowing smile, Mime instantly turned around ready to make a swift exit. Nope. Nope. Nope. I’m out. Ever since that kiss he hadn’t been himself. He couldn’t face the sneaky criminal in this state. It was like...he had put a curse on him. He couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything right. </p><p>Earlier in the Cafeteria today, when he had grabbed a burger from the Cafeteria ladies, Mime Bomb had just been on his way to sit at a table when he caught Neals eye. All it took was a singular cheeky smile and wink from the operative for chaos to unfold. In the span of a couple of minutes Mime Bomb had tripped over his own feet, knocked out an operative sitting at the table by bludgeoning him with his metal tray and covered the rest at the table with onions, cheese, lettuce, hamburger, sesame seed buns and ketchup. Needless to say it had been a disaster and eating in the Cafeteria was no longer an option. </p><p>Oh no, that wasn’t even the first instance, he didn't even want to remember the other circumstances that lead to disastrous results because of that bastard Eel. </p><p>All in all, Neal The Eel was now a walking hazard and Mime Bomb blamed him entirely. Naturally the only option was to make a swift exit stage right, before the act of Eel and the Mime got stale. </p><p>“Mimey, Mimes, MIME. Wait up why are you walking so fast mate?” That voice sounded closer than ever as he had started to walk away. </p><p>Mime Bomb heard footsteps coming up behind him and broke into a sprint. He heard their cries of surprise but he didn't stop for a second not daring to even look at him, his feet slamming on the pavement as he desperately ran. </p><p>It took a while and Mime felt like he had been running forever but eventually the sounds of a voice behind him started to get quieter and quieter fading into nothing but he didn't stop running until he was sure he had left them several blocks behind. </p><p>Mime Bomb leaned against a wall gasping for air, sweat dripping down his back and his makeup running slightly, he only hoped that was the end of Neal The Eels shenanigans. That was all he could do at this current moment, but he was no track field athlete and running around in all black proved to be troublesome as he gasped for air like an asthmatic pug. </p><p>But unknown to Mime Bomb however he had started an involuntary game of cat and mouse by running away. Rule of being a criminal mastermind, never turn your back on an enemy. Especially someone as dastardly and determined as Neal was, how unfortunate for this poor Mime the game had only started.</p><p>Soon Neal The Eel started to appear everywhere. I mean absolutely everywhere. </p><p>Neal turned up extra early in the classroom that Mime Bomb was in, he hadn’t noticed anyone in his class at first and just as he was going to walk into the classroom via the narrow doorway but he got shoved aside by Tigress, nearly colliding with the wall. Her sneer was just as nasty as she passed but at least she was ONLY mean.</p><p>“What are you doing here?!” Her voice is nonchalantly venomous, addressing someone in the room.</p><p>Mime Bomb was just about to sign her a piece of his mind when the twang of a New Zealand accent met his ears, making a soft whistle of surprise come from his throat which tightened like a knotted hose as he stood in the doorway with Sheena blocking his view. </p><p>“Easy kitty cat. No need to bring out the claws Sheila.” </p><p>The Mime threw himself out of the doorway and flattened himself against the wall outside of the classroom covering his own mouth in shock. What was Neal doing here? This wasn’t even his classroom!</p><p>“Beat it, fish sticks, before I get Coach Brunt to bend you into a Eel pretzel.” Sheena hissed at him, but Mime didn’t stick around to hear the rest of their retort, he needed to get away from the classroom as soon as possible. </p><p>By all accounts it doesn't make sense. Neal was supposed to be on the other side of the campus with the older students. This was the complete opposite direction. </p><p> Mime Bomb had tried to chalk this up to coincidence and it was only thanks to Sheena’s meanness that he was able to avoid the confrontation in the first place but he had a bad feeling. Guess he was playing hooky today as he inched away from the door like it was a dangerous animal. He had just narrowly gotten around the corner, squishing him into the tiny edge. When he heard something that made his blood go cold. As footsteps echoed into the hallway. </p><p>They came closer and closer towards him, his heart felt like it was being squeezed.<br/>
Were they out here with him?</p><p>Thump.</p><p>Thump.</p><p>Thump.</p><p>Thump.</p><p>Mime Bomb nearly squealed when a sleek black shoe poked out from around the corner, as Mime sat in the very squishy and tiny corner curled up against the dusty floor crouching. He dared not even breathe as he looked up.</p><p>Neal.  </p><p>Neal was standing right there in all his slick suited glory, all he would have to do was turn and he would discover Mime Bomb. Of all the damn places he was standing right in view of Mime Bomb who right now couldn’t think of a worse place to hide than where he was hiding now. He waited with bated breath hoping to all divine clowns that this was a coincidence. But what they said next crushed that feeble hope like a grape or like a watermelon he once saw Coach Brunt tear in two.</p><p> </p><p>Neals fine features wrinkled as he scratched at his jaw, calm and collected as Neal huffed staring down the empty hallway in thought.  His voice seeping out from his lips.</p><p>“Damn guess Mimey didn’t come to class today.”</p><p>Even as Neal went down the hallway, even when was no longer in view. Mime Bomb didn’t move from his spot for several hours. Staring at the spot Neil had once been, his body was still in shock. Like being near the shores of a beach only to discover the ground was covered in hull destroying sharp coral. Out of the proverbial pan and into the fire. </p><p>As the danger was far from over and he would learn this soon enough. Even if he did come to class much later from now on, because it would not be in the classroom that he would meet his unlucky fate. </p><p>The next circumstance he was not so lucky. Third time's the unlucky charm. He had been lucky the first time, foolish the second and fate seemed to not be kind to Mime’s when it came to a third time.</p><p>Mime Bomb sighed as he tried to reach for a third book on the library shelf. There were advantages to his height, he was in no way a small man being nearly 6 ft tall however reaching the books he needed to study was NOT one of them. It seemed just out of reach, his fingers only seemed to scrape the bottom of the book as he pressed himself against the shelf, wrinkling his nose in frustration.</p><p>As punishment for being late to his previous classes Coach Brunt had been less pleased giving him the consequence of re-reading all the stupid manuals on knot tying for abseiling and he couldn’t get out of this one. She was going to test him later this week. He was afraid she’d make a Mime sandwich out of him should he fail the test. He’d seen her crack walnuts with her fingertips and he didn’t want her to remove his knee caps. </p><p>Somehow it was still all Neal The Eels fault as he stared unhappily at the shelf. Stupid Eel with his dumb suit, that stupid grin, that stupid, stupid, sexy accent. Mime Bomb thought he might be tempted to smack him down with the dumb knot tying book if he ever saw him.</p><p>BUT HE HAD TO REACH IT FIRST Mime Bomb went on his tippy toes wobbling to and thro, he almost had it. Almost. He strained sticking out his fingers as he tried to make himself as straight as possible just ther- He thought but was quite promptly interrupted. </p><p>A oily sounding voice pressed itself to his ear. </p><p>“Let me get that for you Mimey.” A body skimmed against his from behind as fingers reached for the book. Lightly touching the tips of his own fingers. </p><p>!!!!!!! </p><p>Mime Bomb squeaked in shock and instantly flipped around pressing himself against the wooden bookshelf, trying to create as much distance between them as possible. His eyes wide and wild as he stared into the dark wells of Neal The Eel. Who looked more than happy to be in this position with him. A very unique position indeed. </p><p>Their lanky form caging Mime Bomb between the shelf and the body of Neal The Eel who towered over him. Their slick black suit surrounded Mime Bomb as he was trapped by them. The last person he would have liked to have seen. </p><p>The book floating over Mime Bombs head held aloft by Neal The Eel who was currently reading the cover of it. Their head dipped down slightly so his hair hung over Neals face when he read his lips mumbling over the title. He seemed slightly distracted. </p><p>Time to leave. He could always borrow the book another time but something much higher was at stake. He had just been inching a little to the side trying to see which direction to run which would allow him to escape this giraffe of a man when a hand slammed next to his head making him jump on contact, cutting off his exit.</p><p>Neals eye’s snapped to his and a sharp smile spread across his lips slowly and leisurely as if to say “Gotcha.” Those mesmerising eyes of his reflected the frightened and shocked face of the Mime Bomb who was filled in those dark pools of mischief. Neal nonchalantly leaned against the arm that had blocked off his path to escape, closing the distance slightly as he dipped his body further down. His eyes twinkling with barely contained glee.  </p><p>“Oh I didn’t know you had an interest in climbing Mimey. Chokers of fun abseiling. If you ever need some practice on going down on a hard surface……. I volunteer.” From his dumb smirk...Mime bomb caught his drift instantly he didnt think he was talking about a wall. Despite being the dumbest pick up line Mime Bomb had ever heard, not even the pasty thick Mime makeup could do nothing to disguise the red blush on the tips of his ears and on his nose. WHAT WERE THEY SAYING!!! </p><p>Mime Bomb found his mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish. At their boldness they were in public and had no problem pulling this! He didn't know whether to be mortified or impressed. Even worse they seemed to be holding the book just out of his reach so snatching it was out of the question. He had checked this library from top to bottom shelf and that was the last copy. Nobody would take the copy of that book because it was so mangled and half destroyed. He felt anger start to rise In his stomach. </p><p>From that stupid smug smile of theres they knew they had the upper hand here. Their sharp nose and jawbone, their harsh appearance softened by that self righteous grin. Like a child with a bar of chocolate. It was Juvenal. Just as he was tempted to sock him in his stupid face he remembered Shadowsans lesson. An angry villain was one that had already lost. He closed his eyes and took the time to quell the volcanic rage and barely just held it at bay, but it had been very close.</p><p>By the time he opened his eyes he was more calm. Even in the face of their cockiness. The Mime gave them the most disapproving look he possibly could. The one that Shadowsan reserved for the most idiotic of villains. He had seen it only used twice in his lifetime and the lessons usually ended with Shadowsan making someone run laps or if they were lucky kicking someone out a window. Let’s just say Mime Bomb took creative license with that signature look and held his hand out.</p><p>Give it to me. Is what his action said as he stared at them firmly with as little joy as he could muster, rolling his eyes at their previous comment and generally putting on a front of unfriendliness. I’m not asking was what followed. </p><p>Surely he can be an adult about this. Mime Bomb thought. We are both adults, there’s no reason to be childish.  Yes he thought properly as he saw some kind of understanding in Neal The Eels face. The twitch of their lip and the smile that slid from their face like a plate of sunny side eggs that just slid off a hot pan. </p><p>They slowly lowered the book closer and closer to Mime Bombs hand, Neal The Eels hand acting as a bookmark in between the pages keeping it slightly open on a chapter they had just been reading. But just as it was almost there they stopped an inch out of reach much to the confusion of the Mime</p><p>What is he doing? Just as Mime Bomb went to ask him. While closing the distance their hand grasped his so roughly he winced as their fingers wrapped around his hand yanking him forward forcefully his hand clapping against their chest. They leaned in so close their hair brushed his cheek as they sighed against his cheek. </p><p>But their closeness was only the second biggest problem as Mime Bomb became perfectly aware of where his hand was. A large...firm torso...so damn hard it felt like a rock. </p><p>Hot, his chest was too hot. The heavy beat of their heart running up his fingertips. Could someone’s skin be this warm? He felt like he was being burned from the sensitive heat of their own chest. Their mouth so wet against his ear as they requested something scandalous. “Give me a kiss then for it Mimey.”</p><p>Mime Bombs mouth hung open like a screen door as the words they had promised to him came careening back into his memory. “I’m going to make you mine.” They hadn’t been kidding. With their request and their teasing things coming to a astounding finish, the mix of embarrassment, mortification, and the shame of the smallest desire welling in his chest. The need to lean in and make good on that request was so devastatingly crushing. Images of skin against skin, lips against lips, body to body. </p><p>Sea salt breezes and kisses flooding his head making him more and more redder. His gaze slid to their lips, those lips that looked so harsh so rough had been so soft as he swallowed roughly...they had been...so very….deliciou- </p><p>This was the moment when Mime Bomb reached a shocking conclusion. I’m lusting for an idiot. </p><p>His patience snapped like a Kit Kat. Having to hide, missing classes, being cornered by this idiot his mortification turned into…complete and utter anger. </p><p>Shadowsan was wrong, anger did solve things. He looked Neal straight in the eyes who looked taken aback and leisurely slammed the book shut on Neal The Eels fingers closing it with one hand. The result was instant. </p><p> “YOOOOW”  Making them jump back from him with a vicious yowl.  Mime Bomb was sure they had jumped at least three fete. They instantly backed off holding their injured finger as Mime Bomb calmly ducked under their arm scooping up the book as he made his way to the exit door, entirely out of patience from their actions.</p><p>“M-Mimey hang on!” Neal exclaimed. </p><p>To his credit Mime Bomb did stop, but only to do this. He swiftly turned around to Neal who was still holding his own fingers looking equally surprised that Mime Bomb had listened. The Mime pulled at his eyelid and stuck his tongue at the New Zealand criminal. Wiggling his tongue as if to say one thing purely. </p><p>“Dumbass.” </p><p>Much to his grievance though as he stormed out of the library with pants that were a little more tight than he had walked in with, their laughter followed him all the way into the hallways, haunting him all the way to his classroom and every night since.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos And Comments if you like this please. I always get really happy and motivated reading them. They are the first thing I do in the morning to start my day. A cup of coffee and comment reading.</p><p>(I also have no Idea how tall Neal The Eel is and its very hard to find out. So I sort of guessed he was taller than Mime Bomb so eureka this is the result sorry if It’s not accurate.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tomato Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, third chapter, this is getting longer than I thought it would. But hey, it would feel wrong to end it so abruptly so I guess I’m just going to go along with it?<br/>But yeah new chapter, also earlier than I thought it was going to be would you look at that? Strewth. I spoil you lot. </p><p>Sorry for any editing, spelling or Grammar mistakes. I’m just not the best at em. I’m kinda self taught in English.<br/> </p><p>Kudos and Comments please, I get excited reading them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unfortunately his actions in that library that day...had done the opposite effect, he had assumed it had been a strong enough message to send any quack running for the hills, but he had underestimated how dense Neal was. </p><p>Instead of being subtle now Neal The Eel was actively seeking him out, without a single ounce of shame. For some reason finding the whole getting his fingers shut in a book extremely alluring and seductive. HOW? The Mime had no idea. Mime Bomb didn’t want to even know what that guy was thinking. He was a crackpot. Even by Mimes standards. </p><p>As Mime Bomb was yet again joined reluctantly against his will by an unlikable eel. Why did Neal seemed to invite himself into Mime Bombs space? He was used to getting ignored not the opposite. But they touched him so casually, got into his space and sought him out. Whether he wanted them to or not. It was confusing. </p><p>“You won round one and round two, maybe even round three Mimey. How about a rumble and tussle for round four.”  The Eel snickered as he seated himself as close as possible to Mime Bomb. A billion other empty tables in the Cafeteria during lunch time and Neal The Eel had decided to sit himself so close to Mime Bomb their knees were touching and no matter how much Mime Bomb tried to contort them away from the annoying man. Mime Bomb nearly missed being unpopular when this was the company offered to him. </p><p>Mime Bomb chewed his tuna sandwich as unenthusiastically as possible, slowly considering if he would be thrown out of the academy if he bludgeoned someone with a tray. Last time had been an accident and he’d still gotten detention. He wondered what the consequence would be for purposefully bludgeoning an annoying Eel and weighed his options. </p><p>Is this worth getting kicked out for?  He stared despondently into the eyes of Neal who was leaning his head in his hand smiling softly at Mime Bomb like an idiot. Smiling that goofy smile art him. </p><p>Maybe, Mime Bomb decided.</p><p>Mime Bomb stabbed at his food, not paying attention to what was at the end of his fork as he lifted it to his lips but just stopped short when a sour taste hit his tongue making him internally cringe, he looked down in distaste as his first worst enemy in life hung at the edge of his fork.</p><p>Tomatoes. 🍅 </p><p>He lowered his fork ready to push the tomato off the edge of his fork to join the collection of other malicious red fruits he had strategically placed off to the side of his plate so they wouldn’t mingle with his sandwich or that had been the plan when.... </p><p>CHOMP! </p><p>GULP!</p><p>One enemy replaced another as Neal the Eal chomped on the edge of Mime Bombs fork like a fish on the end of a fishing rod. He was in such shock that he didnt move a muscle staring at Neal The Eel who pulled the tomato off his fork. Chewing it and then swallowing it in one go. Mime Bomb stared at him as they grinned back answering. </p><p>“Winner, winner chicken dinner.” As he sneakily grasped another Cherry tomato from Mime Bombs plate pushing it into his mouth and smacking his lips as he did. Mime Bomb grimaced at how easily they could casually eat such an unlikeable food. It was grotesque. </p><p>“Mmm. Mmmm. Mmmm, love me some tomatoes. Don’t mind me.” Then without a second thought for Mime Bombs opinion Neal The Eel started to steal even more cherry tomatoes brazenly off Mime Bombs plate with gusto. They disappeared in seconds. </p><p>If the Cherry tomatoes had been for example chicken nuggets, that would indeed have been worth bludgeoning them, he wouldn’t have hesitated to deck the sod with a metal tray, in fact all the metal trays in the cafeteria. But Cherry tomatoes. His least favourite food, his number 1 nuisance in life. The food group that one of the teachers would force him to eat if he wanted to leave the cafeteria was currently being devoured by his number 2 nuisance in life. Neal The Eel. </p><p>It was such a strange sight to see tomato after tomato getting chewed with gratefulness. As Neal pursed his lips enjoying the tiny red nuisances. It was astounding and Mime Bomb had no understanding of how someone found them remotely enjoyable. </p><p>Neal looked him in the face and grinned. Mime Bomb gave him a thumbs up then a thumbs down asking if he liked them or hated them while making a disgusted face of his own showing his clear distaste of them. “Do I like em? Gee golly what a question.” Neal tilted his head thinking as he stared past Mime Bomb into deep thought, before beaming at him as he lifted a cherry tomato just in front of Mime Bombs face who looked puzzled as he answered.</p><p> “They’re the colour of your hair Mimey..” With a friendly wink and an answer that made blood rush to the Mimes neck, burning the collar of his cream coloured skin with a reddish hue. “Of course I do.” Neal said, popping another tomato in his mouth. </p><p>Mime Bomb looked away, very sure that his face was now resembling the colour of the fruit Neal liked so much. As his thoughts were suddenly racing at a million miles an hour and he stared at his own plate. </p><p>———&gt;He likes tomatoes, which is red the colour of my hair.<br/>
His mind quickly shortened this current thought to;<br/>
———-&gt;He likes my hair which is red. </p><p>As someone that had a lifetime of being teased with mocking names as carrot head, tomato and strawberry, numerous insults directed at his red crop of hair...this was...kind of different….it was kind of nice actually for it to be complimented for once. His silence though now garnering the attention of Neal who starred in a confused state.</p><p>“Mate?” Neal The Eel asked, a hint of concern in his voice at Mime Bomb’s sudden behaviour in front of him. </p><p>Mime Bomb didn't move for a second unsure how to approach something as odd as this, he wasn’t one that was usually complemented by others and he was exactly an expert at complimenting others, often the butt of some unknown joke or a laughing stock and not in a good way, such as being seen as humorous for his theatrical performances, but then he eventually raised his hands and signed thank you to Neal quite quickly, he didn't even need to look to know Neal The Eel was grinning from ear to ear like an idiot. But that only made him more embarrassed to understand that he had pleased Neal The Eel. </p><p>“Don’t mention it Mimey, it's my de-light.” Neal The Eel said cheerfully crowing, his chuckle filled with glee as though this was a norm for him to compliment others. As a comfortable silence passed between them and they ate in peace The Mime found his mind wondering about the slippery Eel next to him. Mime Bomb started to wonder if he should reconsider his opinion of Neal The Eel, his first impression of them being idiotic and annoying started to be swayed.</p><p> So far Neal The Eel hadn’t been terrible, well at least more terrible than anyone else. He didn't make fun of Mime Bomb for his villain persona. Neal The Eel was also a competent agent in the field able to go toe to toe with most people. He was tall…strong...he liked tomatoes...he wasn’t….hideous in fact he might be ok looking...and the kiss...well that was ok too, as Mime Bomb went through some of Neal's better qualities he was suddenly at loss now that he was thinking of new angles when it came to his less than pleasant partner in crime. </p><p>Perhaps he might have been wrong about Neal he thought quietly to himself. </p><p>The moment didn’t last, as he felt a weight settle on his outer thigh. He wasn’t sure what it was at first. It just felt strong and determined against his leg, he chalked it down to Neal’s leg once again brushing against his own and went back to his own plate when SQUEEZE! </p><p>Mime Bomb was so shocked he dropped his fork, it clattering loudly on the plate as heat rushed to his face. This wasn’t an accident. Someone was touching his thigh! He looked at a very sure hand pressed to his leg, clamping down on his limb was Neal The Eels fingers, pressing against him so roughly. A heated body pressing to his side as Neal The Eel leaned into him, his shoulder being surrounded by Neal’s torso.</p><p>“Mimey...this might be my true de-light too. Aye mate.” A haggard voice echoed in his ears, as Neal The eel pressed his middle finger and index finger into Mime Bombs leg walking his fingers closer to between Mime Bombs legs making something twirl in Mime Bombs stomach as Mime’s mouth nearly dropped to the bottom of the cafeteria floor. Neal's voice was wet against the shell of his own ear curling down the delicate flesh and vibrating itself in Mime Bombs head “Why don’t we both go slip into something more comfortable...like me inside of you for instance love?” Neal’s voice dripping with innuendo and lewdness. “I bet...you’re real tight and wet...” </p><p>No he's a pervert. Mime Bomb thought as his cheeks were scolded red.</p><p>Mime Bomb regretted his own thoughts about reconsidering this man in a snap.<br/>
Mime Bomb starred in front of him, frowning so hard his lips twitched, cursing himself for getting ahead of himself when it came to this noodle brained idiot. Mime Bomb picked up his fork. </p><p>His answer to that unorthodox offer was to promptly scowl and stab at the offending hand on his thigh with the sharp end of his fork without a moment's caution. Swift as a ninja he descended. </p><p>JAB!! </p><p>“OW!” Neal The Eel's hand shot off Mime Bombs thigh in record time, the cold air hitting his once warmed leg as it was released by the slimy and sneaky criminal.</p><p>  “O-w ow ow, easy love.” Neal held his hand up to his mouth and blew on the area Mime Bomb had poked. But his eyes still had a sheen to them like he was amused by what Mime Bomb had done rather than mad as he pressed his hand to his mouth pressing it to the sore area. </p><p>Mime Bomb shot Neal the nastiest look he possibly could.Crossing his arms in displeasure at his tomfoolery. It said cut it out. Or What was that? Mime Bombs glare enough to cut diamonds. </p><p>But Neal The Eel, despite making Mime disapprove of him and getting stabbed with a fork in the hand only shot him the cheekiest smile as he answered with extreme confidence and stupidity.<br/>
“Maybe next time then love?” With a wink to follow such a sly response. </p><p>Mime Bomb looked away from Neal, stood up, not even sparing Neal The Eel a single look as he turned left, quite calmly stepped over the seat he had been sitting on and turned away from Neal The Eel with an exasperated sigh. </p><p>“Mimey, it was a joke. Mimey! At least let me walk you to your next class!” Neal The Eel yelled out to Mime Bomb. </p><p>But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Mime Bomb frowned all the way out of the cafeteria he didnt turn around this time, not even as he heard the suspicious sound of trays clattering to the floor in what he assumed was Neal The Eel tripping over the bench and throwing his tray at someone as a second yell was heard. Serves him right! Mime Bomb snorted to himself.</p><p>What a dipstick. This was precisely what Mime Bomb thought about Neal The Eel, but he couldn’t stop the funny feeling that seemed to settle in his lower stomach, the jitteriness of his hands, or the fact that his leg still felt so warm whether Neal's hand was on it or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t forget Kudos and Comments. Honestly I’m surprised that so many people have read it. Considering this ship is on the smaller side. Thanks mates. Thank you. I’m over the moon. </p><p>(LOL Mime seems to be forever annoyed at Neal. ;)) But that could change. Stay tuned lovelies.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revenge Is Sweet And Cold Like Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my beauts, sorry for the lack of updates, I’ve had to adjust to the exhausting pace of classes and juggling writing it’s taken me this long to get back into it. Phew, but seriously didn't mean to take this long of a breather. If there’s still people reading this great. If there isn’t OOF my bad. But yeah this one is slightly shorter sorry for that. But I will be updating more sooner than later think of it as a sorry for taking so long. As always sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes and dont forget kudos and comments if you enjoy this still. Love this Fandom. Woo SlimeBomb.  🦠💣</p><p>Because of school my quota for this Fanfic used to be 2,000 I hope you don’t mind if I shorten it to 1,500- 2,000 just because it might mean I update quicker. Thank you for your patience and sorry for this change.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mime Bomb was starting to get a headache, it was gone one minute and then appeared the next. It was gone for now…<br/>
“Dapper morning Mimey isn't it?” Neal The Eel spoke. </p><p>Ah the headache has returned. It seemed like Mime Bombs' very minimal effort into trying to dissuade Neal The Eel from tagging along with him at every ample moment was failing quite miserably. No matter how unfriendly he was or how much he tried to ignore his unwanted companion it seemed to matter very little to Neal.<br/>
He kept walking down the long corridor, hoping Neal would leave of his own choice. But...it was not to be.</p><p>“Mimey...”<br/>
Mime Bomb trudged along the school hallway, trying to not look at the annoying man. He was just trying to get back to his dorm when this cretin found him. How did Neal seem to know exactly where he was? They weren’t even in the same class.<br/>
“Mimey… hey Mimey.”<br/>
But that only seemed to make him more determined to get Mime Bombs attention, as they continued to speak his name.<br/>
“Mimey, Mime Bomb, M..”</p><p>As they prattled on continuously grinding down on Mime Bombs nerves, it was like Neal The Eel was purposefully trying to get on his every last nerve like it was a competition. His annoying personality versus Mime Bombs patience. </p><p>“Mimey, Mimester, Big M.” They spoke his name again and again coming up with even more ridiculous nicknames by the minute.<br/>
But he refused to respond.<br/>
……..<br/>
“Big Mimey.”<br/>
……<br/>
“MIIIMEEEEYYY!” They cawed in his ear quite cheerfully. </p><p>With Neal The Eels building loudness they were starting to attract attention to both Mime Bomb and Neal, people were whispering in a harsh tone and glancing in their direction and Mime Bomb could feel himself getting embarrassed from the very unwanted attention. He was a Mime drawing attention to himself was the last thing he wanted to do as a V.I.L.E operative, being loud wasn’t part of the occupation. He tried to speed up his pace walking in front of Neal The Eel but it was quite a bit harder when Neals one step matched Mime Bombs every two steps.<br/>
“So where are you going Mimey?” </p><p>Mime Bomb stopped and swung around so suddenly he heard Neal The Eels yell of surprise as Neal nearly bowled into Mime Bomb, stopping short of knocking the smaller man over. Mime Bomb aggressively furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched at his fists as he violently as a Mime could signed his answer with frustrating speed.</p><p>“NOWHERE.” </p><p>Neal seemed stunned staring down at his furious smaller companion who was glaring at him. Neals eyebrows were raised and his eyes were looking like two round bowls and his arms were held aloft like Mime Bomb might wallop him.<br/>
For a minute Mime Bomb thought he had gotten through to that very slippery brain of Neal The Eel .</p><p>But then a big dorky grin spread across Neal The Eels face so wide it threatened to split his face in two, all gap teeth and joy.  “What a coin-ky-dink I was just going nowhere myself.” With a quirk of his lips and an inconspicuous wink he didn't at all seem to be deterred by Mime Bombs outburst in the slightest. </p><p>Insufferable, he was insufferable. I shouldn’t have turned around. With a huff and a scrunch of his nose Mime Bomb spun on his heels and kept walking away.<br/>
Impossible, it was impossible. Why did I turn around? It’s what he wanted, I always give him what he wants, why do I do that? Mime Bomb thought to himself.</p><p>He grumbled as he kept walking, trying to make it difficult for Neal The Eel to keep up as well as trying his best to drown out the idle chatter from the taller man. Who seemed just about as happy as a lark.<br/>
He was so caught up in his own annoyance that he wasn’t actually paying attention to what Neal The Eel was saying, thinking most of it was complete and utter dribble anyway so what was the point? His own thoughts about how annoying this situation was, seemed to take priority in his head. Rather than whatever nonsense came from Neal The Eels mouth.</p><p> But just as he was going to make a sharp turn and hopefully lose Neal The Eel in a crowd of students. Neal suddenly threw himself in front of him nearly making them both collide if Neal The Eel hadn’t grabbed his shoulder to stop him from crashing into the taller man, this shocking development snapping Mime Bomb out of his own thoughts as the smaller man stared in shock at Neal's sudden movement. “Hold your horses mate, woh easy.” Neals hands held onto his thin shoulders swamping them. </p><p> He looked up at them ready to scold the taller man for such a rash action when he saw the look on Neal's face and decided against it.<br/>
Neal looked...bashful, downright shy, that unconfident expression didn’t belong on such an obnoxious and extroverted man, as their voice wobbled slightly when he asked. </p><p>“Do...do you want to go for coffee with me Mimey?” He wasn’t even looking Mime Bomb in the face, looking elsewhere as he asked and there was the shyest touch of a blush scolding his cheeks.  </p><p>The more he thought about, Neal The Eel seemed to enjoy throwing Mime Bomb off his game whenever he could. Confusing him in every way possible and the felon of a man seemed to enjoy Mime Bombs discomfort from the numerous times he smiled or laughed at Mime Bombs anger. </p><p>Well right now was the time for some sweet and cold ice cream revenge. He grasped the very collar of Neal The Eels turtle neck and pulled him down so that he was at level with the smaller Mime Bomb who arched his back and dipped in closer to the man who was forced to look him in the eye. </p><p>“M-M-Mimey!” The shocked expression on Neals face is delightful to Mime Bomb.<br/>
For once Neal looked nervous, very nervous oh how the tables have turned. He licked his own lips and his mouth twitched at the corners as he was in such close proximity to Mime Bomb that he was physically trembling underneath Mime Bombs hands. Whose hands scrunched his turtleneck sweater keeping them in place. As Mime Bomb battered his lashes parted his lips and gave a look that was only akin to dripping complete and utter seduction as he stared at him from under his thick eyelashes. His face truly filled with one such feeling, in which one could only describe as desire. </p><p>And Neal The Eel looked like he had no idea what to do, other than stare back in oblivion. His eyes shining like two lumps of coal in desire and confusion<br/>
Mime Bomb gave him an angelic smile as he leaned in dipping his head back, tilting his chin and offering his lips in a very suggestive invitation, which seemed to say kiss me.  </p><p>As if he wanted a big old smooch from the Eel, pouting his lips outwards, his hands pulling Neal The Eel slowly closer and closer until they were exchanging each other’s breath, it was so intimate. Neal The Eels eyelids had dipped so far down as though he was prepared to be smooched, his voice low and gravely. “M-Mime…l-let me t-take you for some coffee l-love.” I-” He stumbled with unexpected awkwardness and need. Doing exactly what Mime Bomb wanted. It was a centimeter, he was but a mere inch away from Mime Bombs lips. His breath, his eyes on Mime Bombs lips truly. His hands loosening from Mime Bombs shoulders. “M-Mimey.” He whispered so quietly, but he didn’t look like he wanted to stop whatever Mime wanted to do. He was engulfed in Mime Bombs seduction. Like he was eating out of the palm of Mimes hand. As he followed Mimes action leaning down further, lips trembling, mouth opening and closing Breathing staggered, heart racing, eyes glassy. He could only see Mime Bomb and nothing else.  Perfect. It was so perfect. As Mime Bomb stared Neal in the eyes and with a very satisfied smirking gracing his own lips which dipped into a very smug smile when he mouthed his answer. </p><p>No</p><p>Neal's eyes widened In surprise and he barely had time to get his wits together as Mime Bomb promptly pushed him over, making Neal trip over his own gangly legs and the cleaning sign that was directly behind Neal The Eel.<br/>
</p><p> “WOOOH!!!!!”</p><p>Neal The Eel instantly went down like a ton of bricks. As Neal tripped over himself with a yelp and hit the floor. Leaving him to rather inelegantly wind up a sprawled mess on the hallway floor as Mime Bomb pranced off leaving a very confused giraffe legged Eel on the floor. A voice trailing after Mime Bomb.</p><p>“Ok I will take that as a maybe...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dont forget Kudos and Comments my beauts. Update coming sooner than later. I will try to update quicker to make up for all this. SlimeBomb forever right mates? 🦠💣</p><p>Because of school my quota for this Fanfic used to be 2,000 I hope you don’t mind if I shorten it to 1,500- 2,000 just because it might mean I update quicker. Thank you for your patience and sorry for this change.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Give Kudos and Comments if you like this/ would like to see a second chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>